<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Argue by Kiros_Odyessy</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24716599">Argue</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kiros_Odyessy/pseuds/Kiros_Odyessy'>Kiros_Odyessy</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Rare Pair Month 2020 [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Miraculous Ladybug</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Cute OC cats, Emotionally hurt Nathalie, F/M, Friends With Benefits, Heartbreak, Mentions of Sex, Pining, Unhealthy Relationships, Unhealthy emotions, talk of mental health</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 00:49:37</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>9,033</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24716599</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kiros_Odyessy/pseuds/Kiros_Odyessy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Friends with benefits is a horrible idea if you have feelings for you partner. </p>
<p>Especially when you've had feelings for him for over 20 years.   </p>
<p>Especially if your partner is your boss, your boss who is technically married to your best friend that you're trying to bring back from the dead together. </p>
<p> In hindsight what did Nathalie expect?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Gabriel Agreste | Papillon | Hawk Moth/Nathalie Sancoeur</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Rare Pair Month 2020 [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1588408</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>33</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Argue</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hello, not dead.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Nathalie sat awake in a bed that was not her own, the owner of the bed had fallen asleep next to her nearly an hour ago, leaving her to ponder upon these frequent interactions with him.</p>
<p>She turned her head to her right, blue eyes trailing towards his sleeping form as she sighed. There he laid, Gabriel Agreste, a man she already has in her life but can never truly achieve, not to the level she desired. </p>
<p>Meaningless nights spent together, working off stress, mean absolutely nothing when his mind and heart are on another woman, the only woman they should be on, his wife. Nathalie sighed as she carefully climbed out of his bed and collected her clothes, still haphazardly thrown on the floor from hours earlier when he stripped her.</p>
<p>She hated this part, the clean up, the walk of shame,the pretend it never happened, until it happens again. It made her feel used, like she was just some dirty, disposable thing.</p>
<p>She always considered staying the night, Gabriel has never told her to leave but he never did ask her to stay. Simply rolling over and falling asleep, leaving Nathalie to question her place in his life alone, until she eventually scraped up what little was left of her dignity and left.</p>
<p>That wasn’t to say that she never did try to stay, to form her own path in his life. she did try to stay the night, just once. Gabriel had rolled over, ignoring her after their deed. She had had a long day and after their strenuous activities she felt her own eye lids slip shut. </p>
<p>Less than an hour after she drifted off to sleep, she woke up with a start, completely shaken up from her nightmare. She gasped for breath as the phantom feeling of hands around her throat and the burn of green eyes glaring down at her could still be felt on her skin. </p>
<p>She sat up, sweating and panting as she tried to gather herself. Nathalie looked across from the king sized bed to see the hauntingly beautiful portrait of Emile Agreste, her kind smile and warm eyes nothing like what she saw in her dream but still much too real for her to look at in this moment.</p>
<p>She felt dirty enough knowing she slept with a married man but to lie in bed with him like she had a right to THAT life, she could never, especially with Emilie watching. She slipped out of bed that night, still shaken up a sick feeling of guilt in her stomach. Gabriel didn’t wake, if he did, he didn’t try to comfort her or ask to stay.</p>
<p>Shaking herself from the memory, she stole a quick glance at Emilie’s portrait again, unmoving as ever and just as unnerving. </p>
<p>She stole a quick glance at Gabriel’s sleeping form, she couldn’t see his face from this angle but the minor rise and fall of his chest was enough to plant a small smile on her face as she left.</p>
<p>She went home that night, arriving in her lonely apartment at around 2AM, Having a quick rinse in the shower before going to bed. It was a tiresome routine, to come home this late, just to wake up bright and early the next morning to meet Mr. Agreste in his office at 7AM to start the day, like nothing happened.</p>
<p>---</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The day didn’t seem to start as planned. Falling asleep last night proved to be more difficult than she imagined. Her mind lingering to a Gabriel, Gabriel and Emile, Gabriel being Hawkmoth, her being Mayura and so fourth. She already knew that the life she had chosen for herself was more than unsavoury, but it seemed that last night would be the night that her brain decided to question the morality of her options. Somewhere around the earliest hours of the morning, Nathalie managed to slip into a fitful state of unconsciousness, something akin but not quite, a decent sleep. </p>
<p>The next morning she woke up with a start. Her heart beating too fast and too hard, adrenaline pumping through her veins and forcing her to sit up before her brain was awake enough to even register what was happening. </p>
<p>Something was wrong was the first response her brain had, a sickening feeling swelling in her stomach at the thought. She glanced around her room, her vision limited without her glasses. Groaning, she hazardously patted her side table until she located the thin frames and placed them on her face. </p>
<p>Not noticing any eminent danger she relaxed at little, falling back against her pillows, a sigh leaving her lips at the amazing feeling of comfort that it brought her. Her blue eyes were just flitting shut when a thought crossed her mind. </p>
<p>What time is it? </p>
<p>All hell broke loose after that. </p>
<p>Pounding onto her side table, she ripped her phone off charge, unlocking it with almost shaking hands and cursing.</p>
<p>“Fuck.” </p>
<p>The big white letters on the screen read 10:13AM. She was supposed to start work an hour ago. Her small message icon blinked rapidly, a small red bubble on the corner, catching her attention, 11 messages. Her eyes widened as she checked her missed calls and sure enough, they were 7 of them.</p>
<p>Sprinting into action she quickly tossed her phone on to her bed and made a start for the day. </p>
<p>Stripping herself down to her underwear, thankful that she had the foresight to shower the night before, she walked over to her closeted and pulled out her usaual work attire and started to get dressed.</p>
<p>Her flustered mind briefly brought an old memory to surface, it was of her early days working for the Agreste’s. She remembers Emilie sitting on their living room couch, heavily pregnant, filling in some paperwork. </p>
<p>“What are you doing?” Gabriel gasped as he walked into the room carrying a dress bag on his shoulder. Being as delicate as he could with the dress, he ran to her side and took the clipboard off of her. “We’re hiring Nat as a secretary so you don’t have to worry about all the paperwork!” Emilie screwed her face up at that. </p>
<p>“Yes, but she doesn’t start till tomorrow so I thought I’d lighten the load a little and make everything more manageable for her first day.” </p>
<p>“I’m quite sure that Nat can handle everything on her own, Em.” He sighed, passing the clipboard to Nathalie, who took it silently. </p>
<p>“I’m just pregnant Gabriel! I’m not dying, I can still manage! Don’t you feel bad that we’re hiring our friend to slave after us?” </p>
<p>Nathalie huffed at their bickering, Married only two years and argued like it’s been two decades. </p>
<p>“Yeah, Nathalie is right here and can hear every word!” She called out over the blonde couple. Both of them flushed red as they snapped their necks in her direction, it was an amusing sight. “Now, while I understand that you’re not crippled, you don’t need to baby me into work Emilie, you have an actual baby on the way, focus on him.” She smiled at her best friend, blue eyes glancing to her swollen stomach were the small Agreste heir laid. </p>
<p>“I know.” Emilie sighed, she but her lip as she rubbed her stomach. Nathalie could tell that something was bothering her. “It’s just, Agreste Brand is our company, we’re the ones that decided to have a child in the early years of starting a business, why should you pull a 9 to 5 job running after us-“ </p>
<p>Nathalie put her hand up, cutting the woman off. </p>
<p>“Other than the fact that both of you are my best friend, who I love and will do anything for?” She smiled, “I need the money, rent isn’t going to pay itself and I’m still paying off my student loan. You’re helping me just as much as I’ll be helping you.” </p>
<p>Emilie frowned still, her shouldering sagging as she accepted Nathalie’s case. Nathalie knew this wouldn’t be the end of this discussion, Emilie was fierce and passionate about everything she believed, she thought having their closted friend working under them was wrong, she had been vocal about that since the start. </p>
<p>Nathalie thought she was being ridiculous though and was happy for whatever work she could get until she got back on her feet and could pursue her own career. </p>
<p>“What about you Gabe, you’ve been quiet in this discussion?” Emilie peaked up, turning her head towards her husband but keeping her eyes trained firmly on Nathalie. This was a challenge Nathalie realises with a sigh, Emilie was always so dramatic. Gabriel cleared his throat, as he looked between the two women still seated, he realises the situation for what it was and also sighed. </p>
<p>“It’s a little weird to have Nat working for us, but she needs the money and she won’t take the check I offered her so, it is what it is, Em. We need each other.” He turned his gaze from his wife to Nathalie. Her heart sped up at his gaze and his words, they needed each other. She cursed herself, he was married to her best friend! Smiling tensely back she sought out to change the subject. </p>
<p>“So, what’s in the bag?” She asked, ‘casually’, leaning back against the armchair she was seated on. Gabriel looked confused for just a moment before realisation crossed his features. </p>
<p>“Oh, your uniform!” He exclaimed excitedly. </p>
<p>“Uniform?” Nathalie wrinkled her nose. </p>
<p>“Well, not a uniform to say, just something from the clothing line. If you're gonna work here you need to dress like it.” He said, giving her clothes a distasteful look. Nathalie said up straighter at that, looking down at her tee shirt and jeans with a frown. </p>
<p>“What’s wrong with my clothes?” She asked, offended. </p>
<p>“Nothing, nothing!” Gabriel assured, as he unzipped the dress bag. “But you’ll need to represent the brand.” Inside was a black, jewel neckline, peplum dress</p>
<p> Looking at it, Nathalie had to guess that the end fell just after her knee and although the sides of the zip flaps obstructed her view of the dress, she was sure that the sleeves her elbow length. Modest, smart and really pretty but Nathalie didn’t do dresses.</p>
<p>“I-l” Nathalie started, trying to be polite but her face must have given away her reaction because Emilie burst out laughing. She tried to cover up the sound my clamping by hand over her mouth but the muffled giggles slipped out as her eyes watered up. Nathalie could help but smile at her friend's reaction, it was good to see all traces of the tension from earlier leave her body.</p>
<p>“Nathalie doesn’t wear dresses, you know that Gabe!” Emilie laughed out, giving him a mock glare. </p>
<p>“No, it’s fine!” Nathalie interrupted, she could sacrifice her dignity, she needed this money. Gabriel frowned, looking between the two women and the dress. </p>
<p>“Sorry, I forgot. Here, take this anyway, it’s in your size. I get some suit pants and blazers made up.” He fumbled with the dress bags zipper before passing it over to Nathalie. The women accepted the bag but frowned. </p>
<p>“No, really I can-“</p>
<p>“Nathalie it’s fine. We want you to be comfortable.” Gabriel smiles reassuringly, Nathalie’s breath was knocked from her lungs, she just nodded, not trusting her voice. </p>
<p>She closed her eyes and soaked in the warm feeling the memory left her. She wished things were that simple again, she missed Emilie so much, her heart ached. </p>
<p>She also missed Gabriel as well, not this shell of a man that was left in the wake of her death. </p>
<p>Pushing those feelings away, she smiled at herself in the mirror, now finally dressed in her pant suits she’s been rocking for almost 16 years, she was almost ready to go.</p>
<p>She grabbed her phone from her bed as she sat down and pulled her heels on. </p>
<p>“No time for makeup.” She mumbled, standing and carefully but quickly walking to her mirror and pulling her hair up into it’s usual bun, frowning at the faded red dye, she’ll need to address that soon but now was not that time to even think about it.</p>
<p>Speed walking through her apartment, she grabbed everything she needed for the day and headed towards the door. </p>
<p>“Meow”</p>
<p>She skidded to a halt, she forgot to feed her cats. She turned around to see her oldest cat, Muffin, sitting behind her giving her a sad look. Muffin was a short haired tabby, he was a big boy, it was definitely a two arm job to hold him, sadly he was 18 years old and definitely didn’t have many years left in him.</p>
<p>“Shit.” She cursed. She dropped everything by the door and quickly went into the kitchen to fetch them breakfast. After two bowls were filled with wet cat food, a shared bowl of kibble was refilled and their water bowl was topped up, Nathalie was finally ready to go.</p>
<p>Just as she walked to the door, she heard a loud meow followed by a crashing sound. Despite her stress, Nathalie couldn’t help but smile. She glanced behind her just in time to see her other cat, Cupcake, sprint into the kitchen, most likely smelling her breakfast. The fluffy ball of black and white fur made her roll her eyes, Cupcake was 5 but she seemed to never grow out of her kitten stage, always so clumsy but full of energy. </p>
<p>“My sweeties, I’ll be back during my lunch break.” She called out to the felines that we’re happily munching away, before finally leaving for the Agreste Manor. She arrived at 10:13pm, cursing at the time, this is the latest she had ever been in her career. Before Emilie’s death, she would be upset for disappointing her friends and tried everything in her power to right her wrong but now? With Emilie gone and Gabriel turning power hungry, she was afraid she might actually lose her job.</p>
<p>The big iron gates screeched to life as she pressed the button on a small device she had attracted to her car’s dashboard. Parking in her assigned lot, she was out of the car and up the stairs at record speeds! </p>
<p>“Okay, breathe.” She whispered to herself as she straightened her posture and cleared her face of any emotions. </p>
<p>I can do this, I can do this, I can and will do this! </p>
<p>She repeated in her head like a mantra. Whatever happens in there is the result of her own mistake. She is old enough to know that actions have consequences and mature enough to face them. </p>
<p>With that final thought she pushed the big wooden doors open and stepped inside the foyer. The large area was quiet but that wasn’t unusual, Only two residents lived here and a small handful of workers were ever around.</p>
<p>Adrien would definitely be at school at this time, his chauffeur's car wasn’t in its parking space. The cooks wouldn’t be in anymore, other than the maids it would be just her and Mr. Agreste. </p>
<p>Straightening her shoulders and raising her chin, she purposely walked towards Mr. Agreste’s office, knocking sharply once before she opened it. </p>
<p>Mr. Agreste stood at his desk, his back facing towards her as he started at the portrait of Emilie that doubled as a secret entrance to his basement. His shoulders were tense but he made no effort to turn around, to see who had entered his office. </p>
<p>“Sir?” Nathalie called tentiavly, Gabriel jumped, tensing up further. Did he not hear her come in? She continued on anyway. “I’m terribly sorry I’m late sir, I overslept! I will not happen again and-“</p>
<p>She was interrupted by Mr. Agreste whipping around to face her, fury in his eyes and his lips turned down in a frown. She faltered in her sentence, taking a hesitant step back, she was expecting him to be stern or disappointed but this pure rage he was displaying was very off putting. </p>
<p>“Slept in?” He all but growled, walking around the desk and stomping over toward her. Her fight or flight instincts told her to run but she held her ground firmly, she has to own up to her own mistake. “You slept in?” </p>
<p>“Yes, sir.” Her throat was dry but she forced the words out. “I’m sorry it-“ </p>
<p>“Won’t happen again?” He sneered, cutting her off. Nathalie bit her tongue as anger started to simmer inside her. “Did you not check your phone?” Dread set in her stomach now.</p>
<p> Her mind briefly flickered back to all her missed calls and messages she saw early, she chose to ignore them for the sake of not wasting anymore time.</p>
<p>“I got the notifications, Sir.” She started, still hesitantly, she could now fathom why he was so upset. </p>
<p>“And you didn’t reply?” He was right in front of her now. This close Nathalie could see every small detail on his face. His blue eyes, so pale they almost appeared grey, were hard but moistures seemed to rather in their corners. Was Gabriel crying? Nathalie’s heart broke, she didn’t understand what was happening.</p>
<p>“Sir, are you okay?” </p>
<p>That seemed to tip the older man over the edge. Whatever restraint that he had left, as small as it may have been, vanished as soon as the question left her mouth. </p>
<p>“No! I’m not okay. Never, never have you ever been late before in your life.” He screamed. “Always on time, even before you worked for me! You were always so perfect. Then suddenly you don’t show up to work, you don’t text or call with an excuse so I start to worry.” </p>
<p>Nathalie let that information sink it. He was right, for as long as she could remember she always prided herself on her punctuality, she briefly remembered Emilie teasing her about it in college. </p>
<p>“I text you and I called you and you never replied!” Something inside him broke as tears started to freely fall down his cheeks. Without a second thought, Nathalie reached out for him and pulled him into a hug. She buried her face into his chest and squeezed him as tightly as she could. It took a second for him to return the gesture.The other man immediately tensed up at the contact before melting into her embrace and hugged her back. </p>
<p>“I’m sorry, Gabriel.” She whispered, her voice muffled by his chest.</p>
<p>“No, I’m sorry. I thought that maybe, the effects of the peacock..” he trailed off, his throat closing up at the thought, he couldn’t lose another person to that damned Miraculous. </p>
<p>“I-I love you…” he whispered, squeezing her tighter not even giving her room to step back and look at him. Shock ran through her system freezing her in place, he loved her? </p>
<p>No, that can’t be right. </p>
<p>Flashbacks flickered through her mind, one by one, like a film. </p>
<p>Meeting him for the very first time. They bumped into each other in their campus library, Nathalie has knocked the massive, hard covered books out of his hand and he had made her drop her laptop. </p>
<p>They made so much noise as their respective objects hit the floor and even more as they profusely apologised to one another repeatedly. The Librarian stationed on at the time, Mrs. Potter, a mean, elderly woman had snapped at the pair and kicked them out of the library. </p>
<p>Nathalie remembered being devastated, she badly needed to finish this paper but she didn’t have a place to study now. Her roommates were loud and disruptive and she really didn’t like to be in her dorm at all unless it was absolutely necessary. Without realising it, she started to cry in frustration and despair. </p>
<p>Gabriel freaked out, apologising over and over again, completely guilt ridden from the incident. </p>
<p>When Nathalie managed to slow the tear and control her breathing again, she laughed, apologising for her outburst and explained her frustrations. She completely embarrassed herself in front of this stranger and- oh wow! He was cute. </p>
<p>She mumbled an excuse to him and quickly turned to leave, needing to get out of the awkward situation and find somewhere to finish her paper. A large hand shot out and gently grabbed her wrist as he asked her to wait a second. Nathalie remembers the way her heart leaped at the contact, truly the beginning of the strong feelings she harbours for the man. </p>
<p>“I’ve got my own private dorm. I was going to check out the books and go back there to study. You’re welcome to join me? It is my fault you got kicked out of the library anyway.” </p>
<p>Nathalie was hesitant at first but Gabriel insisted, eventually her resolve broke and she ended up doing the rest of her studying in his dorm room up until she graduated. </p>
<p>… </p>
<p>Nathalie had been friends with Gabriel for a while now, the two had met at the library almost five whole months ago. Her heart was full of love for the man, he was everything she could only dream about. He was kind, smart and thoughtful. He made her smile and laugh life it was a life mission of his, he was truly her best friend, well one of them.</p>
<p>Emilie Laurent, beautiful, smart and bright. She was the sunshine and life of any room and Nathalie was lucky to call her, her best friend. </p>
<p>The pair had met during Nathalie's first year of college. Emilie was taking a gap year but wanted to meet new people from her university. She reached out to Nathalie via social media to ask a few  questions and they instantly  hit it off. During Nathalie's second year she started school. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>It was in the middle of that year that Nathalie  meet Gabriel. </p>
<p>"Come on!" She remembered  Emilie whinging during their lunch date. "Let me meet him!" </p>
<p>"Why? You don't need too." Nathalie all but snapped. She wouldn't admit it but she didn't want to share him, especially with someone as beautiful as Emilie. </p>
<p>"I want to meet the man that has captured my little Nathalie's heart." She sighed dramatically, hand over her heart. </p>
<p>Nathalie blushed hard. </p>
<p>" It's not like that!" She defensively denied. Emilie looked really shocked at that. , like she didn’t believe Nathalie one bit, had she been that obviously about her feelings.</p>
<p>“Really?” </p>
<p>No </p>
<p>“Yes” </p>
<p>Liar</p>
<p>It was quiet for a beat as that information sunk in. </p>
<p>“Oh well, even if he isn’t your lover he’s your friend and any friend of yours is a friend of mine!” She smiled kindly. </p>
<p>“Emilie, No, you’ll never meet him. We’re barely friends I just hang out and study with him sometimes and-“ </p>
<p>“Nathalie?” Oh no, not now. “Hey, Nat!” </p>
<p>She looked up, a panicked expression on her face to see Gabriel crossing the street towards them, a coffee in his hand and laptop bag slung over his shoulder. </p>
<p>“Oh, Gabriel, I wasn't expecting to see you here" Her smile was strained as her eyes darted towards Emilie. The blonde haired girl was already glancing at her, a devilish smile on her perfectly painted lips. </p>
<p>"He's hot." Emilie mouthed before quickly turning her head away from Nathalie and smiling up at Gabriel as he approached their table. </p>
<p>"Sorry, I didn't mean to interrupt, I just wanted to ask if you could come over an hour earlier tonight? I've got a paper due in a few days and I haven't edited it yet." He smiled sheepishly down at Nathalie causing her heart to skip a beat.</p>
<p>She was about to reply, when a femine voice cut her off. </p>
<p>"It's fine, really, we were just about finished anyway." </p>
<p>Gabriel jumped as if he hadn't even noticed Emilie across from them or at the very least he wasn't expecting her to address him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Oh, okay- thanks good, Ah, nice to meet you, I’m G-Gabriel." He stuttered out, making Nathalie frown, why was he stuttering? </p>
<p>"Yes, Gabriel, Nathalie has told me a lot about you, I'm Emilie." She smiled brightly up at him. </p>
<p>"Oh has see now?" Gabriel glanced at Nathalie. "Nothing bad I hope. I rather have your own impression of me." He blatantly flirts back. </p>
<p>Emilie just giggled. </p>
<p>"I'd have to get to know you better. According to Nathalie I'm not allowed too." She sent Nathalie a mock glare, Gabriel chuckled, shaking his head. </p>
<p>"That's ridiculous, Emilie can join us tonight can't she Nat?" He called to the other women, not even sparing her a glance. Nathalie's heart broke and she watched the two interact, it was like something between them clicked instantly, something that was never there between her and Gabriel. </p>
<p>Choosing to try and soothe her broken heart just a little, she turned away from the pair and tuned them out. She watched the passing traffic intensely as a lame distraction for the pain in her chest that wouldn't die down.</p>
<p>… </p>
<p>"He asked me out." Emilie bit her lip, a smile threatening to break out on her face. Shock ran through Nathalie's system, they had only known each other for barely two weeks.</p>
<p>"That's Okay isn't it?" Emilie asked, her earlier giddiness gone and now replaced with concern. Nathalie embarrassingly realised that she had been spacing off. </p>
<p>"What? Yeah it's fine, totally fine!" She lied straight through her teeth, a forced smile hurting her lips. Why? Why couldn't she have the guts to say how she really feels? To express to Emilie how much her heart hurt right now? Or to tell Gabriel how he makes her feel? </p>
<p>"Are you sure?" There was still uncertainty in her green eyes. </p>
<p>"I'm sure. Why wouldn't I be?" </p>
<p>And that was true, she had no right to feel anything but happiness for her two best friends. She loves them both so much, she needs to put her own feelings behind her and start being there for them.</p>
<p>"I'm happy for you both!" </p>
<p>… </p>
<p>"I now pronounce you, Husband and Wife." The priest declared. "You may now kiss the bride!"</p>
<p>Emilie threw herself at Gabriel, an unwavering smile on her face. Gabriel reached for her face, caressing her cheeks lovingly. He leaned forward slowly and placed his lips gently on his new wife's lips. </p>
<p>Nathalie looked away. </p>
<p>She would have left the church altogether but standing side by side with Gabriel as his best woman made that impossible.</p>
<p>The crowd cheers and clapped, a wolf whistle or two thrown into the mix. </p>
<p>Nathalie smiled and clapped as well, still not looking towards the newly weds.</p>
<p>…</p>
<p>Nerves filled Nathalie's stomach as she paced the floor of the hospital room floor. </p>
<p>Suddenly the doors opened and in came a tired looking Gabriel. </p>
<p>"Are they okay?" she breathed out in a rush, already crossing the room and in his face. His grey eyes widened slightly at her worry, as she came at him at full force, but he got his bearings again and gave her a soft smile. </p>
<p>"They're both healthy, everything went well." </p>
<p>Nathalie breathed a sigh of relief a weight of worry had been lifted from her shoulders. </p>
<p>"Would you like to meet him?" </p>
<p>Nathalie froze. </p>
<p>"Meet him?" She repeated. Gabriel laugged. </p>
<p>"Yes, meet him. You've been here for over 8 hours. I think you deserve to meet Adrian, come on." With that Gabriel turned on his heel and walked out the waiting area. Nathalie quickly scurried after him, not wanting to lose him in all the twist and turns of the identical hallways. </p>
<p>Finally they arrived at a door that had the number 13 on it. </p>
<p>Gabriel softly brushed his knuckles against the wood before opening the door just a crack. </p>
<p>"Em, I'm bringing Nat in, is that alright?" </p>
<p>Nathalie strained her ears but couldn't hear a reply, Gabriel opened the door anyway and led them inside. </p>
<p>The room was dark inside save a tiny night light that was attached to a power socket near Emilie’s hospital bed. </p>
<p>“Hey Nat.” Emilie smiled tiredly. She looks paler than normal, bags under her eyes but a smile on her lips nonetheless. </p>
<p>“Hey, how are you?” Nathalie whispered as she sat down on the chair beside her friend's bed, reaching for her hand before stopping, she had a drip line in.</p>
<p>"Tired." She yawned, eyes fluttering as she did so. From the corner of her eyes, Nathalie could see Gabriel approaching them.</p>
<p>"Rest, I won't be long. We can talk when you're home and well." She whispered, rubbing Emilie’s arm in a comforting manner. Emilie smiled at her eyes closing as she drifted off. </p>
<p>She smiled at Emilie’s sleeping form, she was so proud of her. A throat being cleared made her jump, She turned towards Gabriel, or more importantly the small bundle in his arms. </p>
<p>“Adrien.” She breathed out in awe, she raised her arms towards the man, making it easier for him to place Adrien in her gasp. After Nathalie was cradling him firmly and they were both sure she wasn’t going to drop him right away, he backed up and grabbed another chair to pull forward. </p>
<p>Nathalie looked down at the beautiful baby peacefully sleeping.</p>
<p>“He looks so much like Em.” She whispered, eyes tearing up a little. </p>
<p>“You should see his eyes.” Gabriel chuckled. He smiled down at the boy with so much love and adoration, Nathalie couldn’t help but smile. </p>
<p>“Like hers?” She smiled. </p>
<p>“Exactly.” </p>
<p>It was quiet for a minute as Nathalie admired the newborn and Gabriel watched his wife sleep. </p>
<p>“You are good with him. Have you ever considered having one of your own?" </p>
<p>Nathalie froze, staring down at the small boy in her arms. One of her own? She tried to imagine it, a big swollen belly, waddling around like Emilie had, it just didn't seem likely. </p>
<p>Her flat wasn't big enough for a family, she couldn't imagine trying to do everything alone either. She couldn't count the numerous times that Gabriel or herself had to help Emilie with something, no matter how hard she insisted she was fine.  </p>
<p>"No, I don't think I'd be able to do it all on my own." She laughed lightly, cuddling the boy closer. </p>
<p>"Of course you wouldn't do it alone. I mean when you meet someone and settle down." </p>
<p>"Meet someone?" She looked up at Gabriel, dumbfounded. Gabriel gave her an equally confused look. </p>
<p>"Yeah, when you meet the right man some day, do you want to have kids" he laughed, not really understanding why Nathalie didn't seem to grasp his question. </p>
<p>Nathalie sat quietly, thinking about his question as she studied his face. She had already met the right man years ago but here she sat now, holding his son that wasn't her own. Her heart broke, she promised herself she wouldn't think like this! She wasn't going to let her sorrows ruin the joy she felt from meeting little Adrien. Clearing her throat and raising her head she answered his question. </p>
<p>“I would like to have kids with the right man, if he chooses to do so." </p>
<p>If her answer confused him, he didn't mention it, instead he just smiled at Nathalie and Adrien as he leaned back in the chair as he rested his own tired eyes.</p>
<p>...</p>
<p>Nathalie blinked away tears. The many flashbacks had brought  up so many unwanted emotions. She pushed down the lump in her throat and turned towards Gabriel. </p>
<p>“You love me?” Nathalie questioned, she pushed away from his chest with all the force she had, taking a few steps back to look Gabriel in the eye. “No, you don’t."</p>
<p>Whatever outcome Gabriel had expected, this hadn’t been it. His face fell as confusion swept his features. </p>
<p>“I do, I love you Nathalie and I know you love me too." </p>
<p>Fear spiked her heart. He knew? How long had he known for? Did he know about her feelings when their nightly activities started? Did he have feelings for her while they slept together?</p>
<p>Why let the physical continue without mentioning the emotional? He could have saved her from so much pain. </p>
<p>“Yes.” Her voice was hoarse, too many complicated emotions racked through her body. “I love you” </p>
<p>Gabriel’s face lit up, a smile breaking out on his features, what she was going to say next almost got caught in her throat at his hopeful expression but she had to push through, this needed to be said. </p>
<p>“But,” he froze in place, “You don’t love me, that I know.” He looked like he was about to argue again, she pushed on.</p>
<p>“What about Emilie?” </p>
<p>The question was loaded with too many emotions, far too many to unpack right now but the main emotion that stuck out to both parties was guilt. </p>
<p>“Nathalie, I’m always going to love her-“ </p>
<p>“That’s not what I’m asking.” Nathalie snapped. “I don’t expect you to not love her anymore, I love her too but what I meant was, if you love me, truly love me, will you stop trying to bring her back?”</p>
<p>The words were bitter on her tongue. She felt sick, disgusting even mentioning it but she needed this, she needed clarification on the situation, she needed insight on what was happening in Gabriel Agreste's head. </p>
<p>She loves him dearly, she has loved him for a long as she had known him, but he chose Emilie. That hurt, it stung her heart everyday but she learned to live with it. </p>
<p> Now that she has passed on, he finally told Nathalie everything she has wanted to hear but how real was it? </p>
<p>Could he actually love Nathalie and mourn Emilie, finally let her go? Or will he claim to love Nathalie while he still terrorised Paris in a vain effort to bring his wife back? </p>
<p>Then what? Throw her to the side for his real love? No. She loved him but she wont let him use her. </p>
<p>She looked up at Gabriel, tears in her eyes. He wouldn't look at her, confirming all of her doubts. </p>
<p>"Forget it Gabriel." She hissed as she turned away from him and stalked towards the door. </p>
<p>"Where are you going?" he asked, using his boss's voice as a way to regain control of the situation. </p>
<p>"I'm taking a sick day." Was all Nathalie replied as she pushed the door open and walked out. </p>
<p>"No. Wait!" He yelled as he chased after her. Anger flared up in her once again, can’t he just let her be? </p>
<p>"What do you want, Gabriel?" She turned on her heel and hissed in his face. "Haven't you done enough? I love you, okay? And you love me but you aren't  ready to move on yet and Im not putting myself through that touture!" </p>
<p>Gabriel's expression darked as she seemed to have struck a nerve. Nathalie spitefully smirked, good, he deserved to be hurt over this too. </p>
<p>"What? Am I just supposed to forget about her, Nathalie? Because you know I can't do that. I'm the one that gave her that damn Miraculous, If I can find a way to bring her back I should." He exploded, tears falling from his eyes. </p>
<p>"What about me? We confessed our love for each other now what? Do we keep trying to bring her back?" </p>
<p>"Yes!" </p>
<p>Nathalie was stunned, he couldn't be serious could he? </p>
<p>"And what if we succeed?" She snapped. "When Emilie's back and your family is whole again what happens to me?" Tears streaming down her face as she screamed at him through tears. "I'm not spending another two decades watching you two be happy! I'm not going to be used like that! You either want me forever or not at all. I'm sick of letting myself be hurt because of you!" </p>
<p>Gabriel looked stunned, horrified even. An uncomfortable silence passed over them as Gabriel seemed to process what she had said. Nathalie didn't mind, it gave her time to compose herself, her once loud sobs mere hiccups now. </p>
<p>"Well?" She finally said, her voice weak, all the fight gone out of her system. </p>
<p>"How long have you loved me?" Gabriel whispered. That wasn't what she was expecting. Did he seriously not know? He said he knew about her feelings. </p>
<p>"Since we first became study buddies."</p>
<p>He sucked in a hiss of air through his teeth. </p>
<p>"T-that long?" He stuttered out. The dark haired women frowned, he really didn't know.</p>
<p>"You said you knew.." she trailed off. "When did you think?" </p>
<p>He blushed a little, his cheeks a dusty pink under his glasses frames. </p>
<p>"When we.." he avoided eye contact. If the circumstances were different, perhaps she would have found his childishness amusing. "You've loved me for so long, Emilie, we -we were your friends and you watched us for all these years." He looked mortified. </p>
<p>Heat flooded her cheeks, he was making her sound desperate and it was making her very uncomfortable. </p>
<p>"I'm sorry." He whispered. That threw Nathalie for a loop, why was he sorry? </p>
<p>"Why are you sorry, you have nothing to apologise for, you can't help who you fall in love with." She couldn't really tell if she was trying to soothe Gabriel about his feelings for Emilie or herself for falling in love with Gabriel in the first place. </p>
<p>Gabriel looked at a loss for words, his horror hadn’t faded and he seemed to feel as though his whole life had been a lie. Nathalie would normally call that an overreaction but finding out that your friends for over 2 decades has been  in love with you the whole time would be hard to swallow. </p>
<p>“Listen.” She said gently. “I love you, I truly do.” She smiled at him in reassurance, reaching for his hand to squeeze gently but he flinched away. She bit back the bile that rose in her throat and continued on. “But our situation isn’t normal. I don’t know where to take it from here, it’s all entirely up to you.” </p>
<p>Gabriel still didn’t say anything, seemingly lost in his head. Nathalie sighed, she can’t say she isn’t disappointed at his reaction but she owes him time to come to terms with everything. </p>
<p>“I’m going to take a few days off, give us both some time. I’ll be back next week and then we can talk?” He nodded his head, numbly and turned and walked back into his office. </p>
<p>Feeling drained and a tad defeated, Nathalie left the Agreste manor and made her way back to her apartment. </p>
<p>She arrived home feeling flat. She walked in, placed her phone and keys by the door and just stood there. </p>
<p>Did today really just happen? </p>
<p>Her feet shuffles against the carpeted floor as she made her way into her bedroom, flopping face first onto her mattress. </p>
<p>"Meow." She poked her head up in time to see two curious cats wandering in her room, their noises scenting the air. </p>
<p>"Yes, I'm home." She called out. Surprising them both as they jumped a little at her voice. </p>
<p>Cupcake hisses loudly, turning on her heel and bolting out of the room. Muffin on the other hand seemed to sense her distress. </p>
<p>"Reoow" he whined out as he approached the bed. </p>
<p>"Come here? I need cuddles." She held her arms out for him, which he happily accepted as he hopped onto the bed. She rubbed his face against her, scenting her before placing himself against her side and began to purr. </p>
<p>Her eyes began to drop as fatigue started to set into her bone. Today had been such an emotionally taxing day for Nathalie. She's has barely been awake for 4 hours, but she felt her eyes slowly closing. </p>
<p>It's been a week since their argument. Nathalie has had plenty of time to sort through her emotions and the events of that day. Did it help? No, but it was still worth a try. </p>
<p>She hadn’t contacted Gabriel at all, minus the email she sent him, regarding her time off, which he never even replied to. </p>
<p>She was currently sitting at home in her living room, waiting for the kettle to boil. She hadn’t had this many days off in years and if she was honest she didn’t know why to do with herself. </p>
<p>She had fully cleaned her flat in the first two days, even going as far as sorting through her closet and dusting! She had done many errands that she would normally procrastinate on the third day. </p>
<p>By the fourth day, she was exhausted and slept all day. </p>
<p>The 5th was tourture. She had nothing to do and far too much energy to burn. She tried to lay around and watch movies, even purchasing a Netflix account, which was fine but after the 3rd love story in a row that hard her in tears she decided that that may have not been the healthy thing and spend the rest of the day at the gym. </p>
<p>Today was her 6th day off and so far she had only been awake for 3 hours and was already feeling the boredom take over, her mood sour. </p>
<p>"Meeeeow" Cupcake whined for what was perhaps the 2nd or 3rd time, she was laying on her back awaiting her belly rubs impaintently.</p>
<p>"I'm sorry, I'm still a little out of it." She apologised, rubbing the soft white fur of her belly. </p>
<p>She sat like this for a few minutes, surprised that cupcake was sitting still for this long! She suspiciously suspected that the cat was doing this for Nathalies own benefit then her own. </p>
<p>The moment was ruined by a series of knocks on her front door. She jumped a little surprised by the loud and demanding sound that resonated around her small apartment.. </p>
<p>Her sudden movements along with the noise, startled Cupcake, her own black and white fur standing on end as she hissed at Nathalie. </p>
<p>“I’m sorry, girl.” Nathalie tried to apologise, raising her hand to give her a pet as a peace offering but the sassy cat wasn’t having any of it. She just moved her body away from the hand and let out a warning hiss. Nathalie sighed, she’ll have to pull out a bag of treats later as a proper apology.</p>
<p>The banging started up again, which didn’t help Cupcake as she started to growl, body practically laying flat on the bed and her ears folded back. </p>
<p>Nathalie’s concern for the situation grew. </p>
<p>Cupcake was getting very worked up by the knocking as whoever was at her door got worked up by her failing to answer.</p>
<p>A cold feeling ran down her spine as a horrible fear flickered through her mind. </p>
<p>Was muffin okay?</p>
<p>Her other cat was quite old and she often worried for his health. If Cupcakes went into a panic mood at the unwelcome noises, what would happen to her old boy? </p>
<p>With that thought she was up and ran into the living area, desperate to check on him. Worry clutched at her heart when she couldn’t immediately see him. </p>
<p>She refrained from screaming out his name, knowing that wouldn’t help him at all if he was in a panic. After not finding him in the living room or the kitchen, she was a complete mess. </p>
<p>“Muffin, hey, puss puss.” She whispered under choked sobs. Where was he?</p>
<p>“Nathalie? Is that you?” A dreadfully familiar voice all but yelled loudly through the door. </p>
<p>“Gabriel?” She whispered to herself but chose to ignore him, she had more pressing matters at hand. </p>
<p>She ignored the now continuous callings of her name as she checked the bathroom, it was the last place she could think of looking for him. </p>
<p>As she approached the door she noticed it was slightly ajar, hope swelled up in her chest at that. </p>
<p>“Muffin?” She whispered peeking her head inside, her eyes widened at the sight before her, Muffin laid motionless on the floor.</p>
<p>“Muffin!” She yelped, horrified that he was dead. She knew she should have been keeping a closer eye on him, he was so old and now, he’s dead! Most likely a heart attack she assumed, all because of Gabriel-</p>
<p>A new type of fury burned through her. </p>
<p>"Gabriel." She muttered darkly through the tears gathering in her blue eyes. </p>
<p>She gently patted Muffin's grey coat as she stood up. </p>
<p>She felt muscles tense underneath her hand, she jumped at the feeling. </p>
<p>"Meow?" Muffin groaned out as he wearily raised his head, his eyes slightly unfocused as he blinked at her with confusion. </p>
<p>That’s when it hit Nathalie, Muffins was just asleep. Laughter bubbled out her throat as tears freely fell down her cheeks. </p>
<p>“Jesus.” She muttered under her breath as another laugh left her lips. She was beyond relieved! So much so that she didn’t even have time to process her embarrassment. He was just asleep and probably didn’t even hear Gabriel knocking, looks like she needs to take someone to the vet to get his ears checked. </p>
<p>She leant down on the floor and wrapped him up in a hug. </p>
<p>“Love you.” She buried her face in his fur and gave him a kiss. She was just enjoying the moment with her boy when she suddenly remembered Gabriel. </p>
<p>"Fuck." She cursed before bolting out of the bathroom and running to the front door. </p>
<p>She couldn't see Gabriel right away, almost closing the door again until he stuck his hand out from the wall beside her door to stop her. </p>
<p>"Wait!" He called as he scrambles to get up, “I need to talk to you!” </p>
<p>Nathalie jumped, she wasn’t expecting that. She took deep breaths to calm herself then gave him a look. Gabriel didn’t seem to get the annoyed expression and continued to beg to talk. </p>
<p>“Yes, Gabriel.” She sighed, “come in.” she walked into her apartments and sat down on one of the couches, mentality preparing herself for whatever was about to happen. </p>
<p>Gabriel awkwardly shuffled in, eyes roaming over everything and anything that wasn’t Nathalie. The black haired women couldn’t tell if that was it was out of embarrassment or simply the fact that he hadn’t been here since Adrien was 4. He eventually sat across from her, a nervous expression on his face but his eyes held something else, what that excitement? She frowned, that worried her more. </p>
<p>“I  wasn’t expecting to see you for another two days…”she trailed off, clearing her throat and trying a friendlier approach “What brings you here, Gabriel?” She gave him a tense smile. </p>
<p>He seemed caught off guard by her question, steeling himself quickly like he was about to read an essay, that made her more nervous. </p>
<p>“I thought about what you said, long and hard.” He began and yes, it sounded very rehearsed. “I do love you Nathalie, truly I do.” He must have seen the look of disbelief on the woman's face. </p>
<p>Nathalie’s heart flipped a little, hope swelling within her. </p>
<p>“Look, after Emilie’s death, I was lost, more than lost! A part of me died with her.” His eyes started to tear up, he quickly wiped the unsteady tears away, continuing. “I couldn’t let her go.” </p>
<p>Questions formed in Nathalie’s mind at his words. </p>
<p>What did this mean for them? </p>
<p>Was he going to let Emilie rest? </p>
<p>What about the Miraculous?</p>
<p>“Gabriel..” she started, she needed to voice her opinions on the matter. </p>
<p>“Nathalie, please, let me finish.” He begged, his eyes pleading with her enough to make her clamp her mouth shut and give him her full attention. </p>
<p>“Look, I’m sorry for how I reacted the other day, I was in shock. I had an inkling that you have feelings for me as well and I went for it.” He looked her in the eyes, a nervous, shy smile on his lips. “ I just never realised how long you loved me…” </p>
<p>An awkward tension filled the room, it clutched at Nathalie’s throat until she felt the need to apologise to Gabriel. Did she betray his trust? When Emilie and Gabirel had got together should she have dissolved from their life’s? Not stick around for another two decades and pine after her friend's husband. </p>
<p>“I-“ her voice broke, she didn’t know what to say. What could she say? nothing was suitable.</p>
<p>“I liked you.” He suddenly spoke up, Nathalie jumped at the sound of his voice. “When we first met, I had a ‘crush’ on you.” He admitted. </p>
<p>Nathalie’s head was reeling at the new information. He liked her when they first met? When she liked him? Before Emiliewas ever in the picture. A soul crushing feeling took over her body, she could have had everything she had to watch for the last 20 years. </p>
<p>“Why didn’t you tell me?” She whispered, she had never felt so much disappointment before. The pain of their wedding day, finding out about Adrien, even Adrien’s birth wasn’t half as bad as this, all that longing? It was for nothing, that could have been her life! Why wasn’t it?</p>
<p>“Why didn’t you ever tell me how you felt?” He retorted. Nathalie was silent at that, why didn’t she tell him? She was scared. She couldn’t bear the thought of rejection. Demanding to know why Gabriel didn’t make a move when she, herself didn’t, wasn’t fair. </p>
<p>“I suppose you're right.” She mumbled. It was tense yet again, Nathalie felt shocked to her core at the revelation, she now understood why Gabriel acted the way he did when she admitted how long she held Gabriel in her heart.</p>
<p>The silence was broken by Gabriel clearing his throat, getting her attention. </p>
<p>"So where does it leave us?" He looked exhausted, understandable so, he had been stewing in this information for a week. </p>
<p>"I dont know." She whispered, bringing her legs up to her chest on the couch, wrapping her arms around her legs as she wrapped her mind around the situation. </p>
<p>When Gabriel and her first meet, before Emilie and Gabriel had even met, there was time that they both had feelings for eachother. They never acted on these feelings which ultimately led to Emilie and Gabriel meeting and falling in love. </p>
<p>So, what now? She wasn’t going to give up that chance again. They’re here together and they’re both willing so why not give it a try? </p>
<p>“I think..” she slowly began. “I think we should give this a try?” </p>
<p>Gabriel whipped his head towards her, eyes full of fresh hope and this time, she wasn’t going to crush it. </p>
<p>“I need to set some conditions first, okay?” He nodded eagerly, making her smile. </p>
<p>“You need to talk to someone about Emilie, first.” Gabriel’s face showed true horror, quickly making Nathalie back track and explain everything correctly. “Not about the Hawkmoth part!” Gabriel visibly relaxed at that, his tenses shoulder lowering significantly.</p>
<p>“I’ll be here for you still, but before anything becomes official, you need time to heal.” Gabriel looked sad at that but he nodded his head in agreement. Nathalie was beyond proud that Gabriel understood that his well being was more important. </p>
<p>“Can I add a rule?” He shyly asked, leaning forward in the chair he was seated upon. Nathalie nodded, curious as to what his terms were. He blushed a light pink before clearing his throat, “I think we should stop our, ah- casual sex.” </p>
<p>Out of all the things she imagined he'd say, this definitely wasn’t it. She must have made a face because he started to get flustered and explained himself. </p>
<p>“It’s just, what we were doing wasn’t healthy, I’m going to see someone to try and get my mental health back on track. So it only seems logical to stop the sex.” He explained, seemingly satisfied by his explanation. </p>
<p>“Oh, are you saying the sex with me isn’t good for you, mentally?” Nathalie pretended to be upset. Gabriel’s eyes widened a fraction until he caught on to her teasing and huffed a small laugh. </p>
<p>“It won’t be forever, but I think we need to just support each other in getting better before we jump into anything intimate with each other.” He smiled at her, reaching across the small carpeted space between them and taking her hand in his own. “Are you okay with that?” </p>
<p>Nathalie gave him a small smile as she squeezed his hand in comfort. </p>
<p>“That is exactly was I was hoping for.” She smiled back at him. The pair stood still for a moment, staring into each other's eyes, love and adoration clear as day on their  faces.</p>
<p>“Would it-“ Nathalie cut herself off, licking her lips nervously. </p>
<p>“No, what is it?” Gabriel urged. The dark haired woman sighed, closing her eyes for a split second as she thought about a way to word her question. </p>
<p>“Could I have a kiss?” She meekly asked, thoroughly embarrassed. She couldn’t tell if her shame was from at the request itself or for how desperate she wanted him to fill it. </p>
<p>Gabriel smiled so fondly at her at that. He nodded gently, already leaning towards her, eyes half lidded. </p>
<p>Nathalie’s breath got caught in her throat as she gazed at his approaching face. </p>
<p>Sure, they have kissed before but all of thoses kisses had been in the heat of lust and passion, this, this was their first kiss. </p>
<p>She barely had time to prepare herself before his lips were on hers, kissing her gently. Her eyes widened for a second before she got control of herself, closing them as she got familiar with the feeling and started to kiss him back. </p>
<p>This wasn’t like any other kiss they’ve never had before. It was softer, gentler. It made Nathalie feel like someone important, that Gabriel had to be careful with her, fearing she may break. </p>
<p>She felt loved. </p>
<p>They broke apart slowly, neither one of them wanting to stop. </p>
<p>“I really do love you.” He said, rubbing his thumb against her cheek.</p>
<p>They’ve been through so much together and they’ll continue to grow and support one another. It still felt surreal for them to be here right now, doing this. </p>
<p>“I love you too.” She whispered back, leaning in for another kiss. She knew the moment his lips touched hers once again, both of them smiling far too much to be able to kiss correctly, that they’ll be able to face anything together.</p>
<p>She was truly happy.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>